


Masih Hidup

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ hari ini pun aku masih hidup ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masih Hidup

hari ini pun aku masih hidup  
masih melanjutkan hidup ini  
jika aku tak dapat bertahan hidup  
apa yang akan terjadi?

jika saat ini aku masih hidup  
jika saat ini aku masih hidup  
aku masih hidup  
masih hidup  
hidup

_hei, apa yang terjadi_  
_jika aku mati?_

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
